


Mechanical Noir

by Nietnine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Buff!Ruby, Established Monochrome, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Slow Burn, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietnine/pseuds/Nietnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a terrible night for Weiss. First, she breaks a heel at a meeting her father set up, against her will, then, she tore a seam in her dress pants that show off a little too much of her underwear and now her car is broken down in the middle of nowhere. Next thing you know, Freddy or Jason will come out and murder her before she can do anything about it. Luckily she still at least had a signal in this hell hole. The closest car repair service seems to be "Red Rose Towing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that there is just a very, very tiny amount of smut in this prologue. JUST in case. Nothing too crazy and over the top.
> 
> Also, I feel that Weiss might be a bit out of character for this. She'll go back to normal in future chapters, I promise. This is just a dumb start to a crazy ride.
> 
> Thanks for reading and as usual. Comments, kudos and more. = w = I appreciate it, everyone. You guys keep me writing.

The Schnee manner was bustling full of people. Maids and butlers hurrying around the house to get everything ready for the night’s festivities. Miss Weiss Schnee was turning 21 and her father was going all out on making this night as grand as possible for his youngest daughter.

There even looked to be a large truck outside filled with gifts and other things to give said heiress tonight as well. From various corporate sponsors, partners from law firms, brokers and more. Mr.Schnee was making sure everyone knew his youngest was going to become an adult and everyone was bending over backwards to stay on his good side. Or get there with tons of flowers, candies, assorted gifts and more.

Each individual gift is inspected and made sure they were safe before places in a room to the side for Weiss to tear through or look at later. For now, they were left unattended except a guard that made sure no one tampered with anything.

Weiss, however, was watching from a higher floor. Looking over an ornate banister and frowning slightly. She hated her’s and Winter’s birthdays. Not because being born or anything. Mostly that her father went crazy for them, celebrating and making a grand show over what should have been her day. Over the top gifts, she almost never used and so so many people badgering her on her day about marriage, plans for the summer, get-togethers and other nonsense she had no need for.

This was going to be a very, very long night and she wasn’t looking forward to it. She jumped slightly when a hand rested on one shoulder. Looking over to who it was, she grinned to her older sister, Winter.

Winter gives a small smile in kind before joining her to look over the banister. “It’s that time of year again…” She ruefully sighs as she watched the scurrying over workers set up banisters, balloons and more. “I’m glad all of my birthdays aren’t as important anymore.”

Weiss shakes her head, off center ponytail shaking just so. “Winter. All your birthdays are important. But yes… None of them are large marks until you hit fifty after this.” She gives a low groan, though, looking to her older sister. “Hopefully, by then, I won’t need to have such grand balls or events. I can just have a nice dinner with friends and family.”

Winter shrugs, “We’ll just have to see. With how youthful our father acts, he might be in his hundred to make sure he throws us both grand 50 years of life.” Though with that, both of them gave a laugh. “It will be over before you know it. Then you can go sneak off to see your girlfriend.” Teasing lightly, she turns to walk down the hall and leave her sister glaring at her back.

Weiss blushed madly from that. Curse her for trusting her sister with personal information. But, that is a highlight she’s looking forward to. Seeing Blake at the end of the night. The quiet book reader who reads her poetry under the moon and stars. The woman whom she could never get enough of and kissed wholeheartedly. She can’t wait to be in her arms again and feel her heartbeat with hers.

Weiss took a step back and smoothed out her skirt, blushing in full force before turning to head to her room. Romantic rendezvous aside, she still had to get fully prepared for tonight. Thankful that all the servants are downstairs and none are running around upstairs to question her heated face.

* * *

 

When night fell over White Castle, the party was in full swing.Drivers dropping off formal guests and other ‘friends’ of the Schnee company. The outside of the castle was all lit up in various shades of blue with the emblem showing on top of the walls. The fountain in the middle of the courtyard was dazzling and had party-goers around it in conversations and drinking.

Inside was bustling with people talking and gossiping, the ballroom of the manor was crammed full of people in gowns and tuxedos. The only thing any of them had in common was a white flower to symbolize their respect for the Schnee heiress. A rose that went from a dark azure to blinding white on the edges of the petals. It was Weiss’s favorite, though her father added that Schnee trademark blue thanks to scientists.

While everyone downstairs talked over the band playing in the corner, Weiss was trying to steel herself for the onslaught of party goers. Taking deep breaths, calming her nerves as best she could. Never one to enjoy large crowds and suffocating atmospheres. Social anxiety being at it’s worse when these events came about.

A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts to see Winter come in. She was dressed in her military uniform, standing tall and confident. “Are you ready, Weiss?”

Weiss nods but took one last look in her full-length mirror. Seeing herself in a shimmering white gown that showed off her modest chest and shoulders. A silver choker hugged her neck with a sapphire in the middle. Hair pulled into a braid and made to look like a blooming rose in her hair. Long gloves went up past her elbows and high heels making her look at least 5’04”.

Weiss turns back towards Winter before walking over. “Yes. Hopefully, dad isn’t going to have everyone stop what they’re doing and watch me walk down.”

“Weiss… How many birthdays has father thrown you?” Her sister asks, having her younger sister hold onto her arm to escort her.

“All of them, I’m sure.” She furrows her brows in thought. “Not that I remember the ones when I was younger.”

“And how many times as he thrown you into the center of attention during each and every one of those birthdays?”

“All of them…” She grumbles, rubbing one temple.

“All of them. I can say that for sure because I remember when you were between the ages of newborn to five.” Winter gives a small chuckle as Weiss groans.

“Oh god. This is going to be a nightmare.”

“Don’t worry, Weiss. I’ll be around to scare away anyone that makes you uncomfortable.” They stop before they turn down the stairs. Winter moving a hand to move a small strand of hair into place. “You look nice tonight, Weiss. Knock them dead.”

“I can’t. I’ll be arrested.” The youngest giving a wry grin. Before both of the sisters walk down the stairs to join the party. Her heart almost leapt out of her throat when all eyes were on them. ‘Deep breaths, Weiss. You’ll get through this and go back to normal later tonight…’ But the storm in her stomach was a never ending battle with her nerves.

* * *

That night dragged on forever. Weiss was so mentally exhausted by the end that when she walked into her room, she was startled by a dark figure sitting on her balcony’s banister. She held by a shriek when she remembered that Blake was going to be stopping by after the party. She opened the doors to her balcony and glared at Blake. “Blake! You almost scared me half to death!” Hissing quietly towards her girlfriend.

Blake had to hold back a chuckle before jumping down and walking over to Weiss. “Sorry.” She gives her girlfriend a chaste kiss on her forehead. “It comes naturally to just be a shadow. Especially when sneaking towards your house.”

Weiss sighs as she sinks into Blake’s presence. “You have no idea how much I appreciate that.” She grins and lets Blake into her room. “Especially after tonight. All the dancing, food, and people. So many people.” She sits on her bed and slips off her heels. “I hated it.”

Blake gives an amused smirk before walking over Weiss. “I’m sure. It’s a backstabbing playground.” She shakes her head as she takes on her Weiss’s hands to kiss the back of it. “Let me help you unwind after that. Just the two of us.”

Weiss blushes when she feels Blake’s hands go up her arm to peel off one glove and then the other. Straddling the heiress’s hips as she trails her fingers up her arms, nails ghosting over skin. The shiver and goosebumps only enticed Blake more. Hands moving around to her back, unhooking the clip before pulling the zipper down.

The gown went slack under her care. Weiss let it go limp, her arms wrapping around Blake’s neck. “Blake.” She whispers before giving her a heated kiss.

Blake pushed Weiss onto the bed to finish disrobing her. Leaving her in matching set of white and blue lacy bra and panties. “You look beautiful tonight, Weiss.” Causing her to blush before pulling her back down into another kiss.

Blake quickly reciprocated, grabbing Weiss’s wrists to pin her down to the bed. “It’s your birthday.” She whispers against her lips, “Time to spoil you.” She heard a groan from the heiress and kissed her neck to soothe her. The sharp breath she took under her made her move down farther. Free hand pushing the bra up to expose hardened nipples and she could even feel Weiss’s pulse quicken underneath her.

Tongue running over one stiff nipple, another moan sounded from the heiress. Golden eyes flick up to look at her. “You might want to stay quiet for this, Weiss. Who knows who's listening on the other side.” Grinning before taking one nipple between sharp teeth to tease and pull lightly.

Weiss throws her head back, moaning into the dark room. “Let them!” She called out, not caring right now. After what they put her through, she needed this. “F-fuck. Blake!” She felt Blake’s hand move from her wrists to sink down further along her body. Fingers tugging suggestively on her panties before pulling them down to toss them aside.

Blake kissed up from knee to thigh, hovering her head above Weiss’s heat and hands pushing legs aside to get a better view. Kissing her clit and hearing a moan from above. Pulling away when Weiss bucked up against her for more friction against where she needed it most. “Tsk tsk.” She could help teasing Weiss, though her eyes widened when she felt legs wrap around her neck and impatiently pulling her back down.

“Quit teasing and eat me out.” She demanded, giving Blake a half-hearted glare.

“Yes, Weiss,” Blake grinned as she went to work to help the heiress relax under her ministrations. She was going to help melt away the rest of the world for her and she loved it.

* * *

Weiss was cuddled up as close as she could to Blake and enjoying how she was combing through her long white hair. Her face hiding in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck as she enjoyed the silence. “I actually have a gift for you in one of my jean pockets.”

Weiss groans as she holds her tighter. “I’ll open it in the morning.”

Blake grins as she slowly sits up, “I’ll be right back.” She stands up to go search for her pants. Weiss had torn them off in the heat of the moment. Black pants in a dark room are a lot harder to find than you would think.

Though after one stubbed toe and a few wrong clothes later she found her pants. How they got under one of the couches that occupied Weiss’s large room. She’ll never know. Grabbing out a thin box from her back pocket before sliding under the covers again. Her white-haired girlfriend pulling her in close. “Here Weiss.” She hands the box to her girlfriend.

Weiss takes the box and looks it over, “You didn’t have to get me anything, Blake.” Still appraising the box between her fingers.

“You’ve said that every year we’ve been together. I probably won’t stop now.” Though she waited anxiously to make sure Weiss actually liked the present.

Weiss grins, “Good point. Even as a friend, you still gave me gifts.” She held it from afar before opening it. Her grin turned to shock and eyes going wide at the present before her. A necklace of silver chain and a white rose hanging against the black velvet on the inside.

Weiss’s shock and trembling grip on the box was making Blake even more nervous. “W-Weiss… Do you like it?” The box shut before Blake felt the entirety of her girlfriend’s weight on top of her and lips crashing against hers for a bruising kiss. Her own surprise was temporary before wrapping her arms around her.

Pulling away and looking down lovingly at Blake. “I love it.” She cupped her cheeks before delivering a barrage of chaste kisses. “I. Really. Love. It.” Each word in between kisses.

Blake was being smothered but she didn’t mind. She nuzzled her head against Weiss. “Happy Birthday, Weiss.”

Weiss smiles before curling up against Blake again, “Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


	2. I Towed You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss meets a rather interesting person when they come tow her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Back with another chapter for MN and writing more and more for Beta Princess and TCG. Sadly... Another story might be coming out soon. I just enjoy torturing myself. But it keeps me busy!
> 
> As always, comment and kudos if you like the work. Tell me what you think~ I always appreciate the feed back!

Weiss was in a terrible mood as she was sitting in her broken down car and glaring at the smoke billowing from under the hood. She grabs her phone out, looking to see if she could call Blake to come pick her up… Oh, wonderful! No signal at all.

“For fuck sakes!” she shouts inside the safety of her brand new Benz. Gripping the leather steering wheel to get rid of some steam. “Of course, there's no signal in the middle of nowhere,” she growls as she gets out of her car. Slamming the door shut before doing a quick check to make sure it was okay.

“What am I supposed to do? Walk to the nearest town or gas station? I'll be murdered before I get away from my car!” possibly over exaggerating the outcome of her adventure thus far. She was not in the mood for fighting for her life if it did come down to it.

Raising her phone in the air, as if her signal was hiding behind the pine trees that hugged the road. About ready to toss it to the cement and gravel below. She stops when she sees headlights. Diving back into her car and hiding from them. Even as an adult, she was not about to talk to hicks or murderers on the side of the road.

Panic and fear rising rapidly until the headlights passed. Sighing relief as she leans her head back against the seat. Though another pair of headlights come from behind as she scooched down the seat the best she could to hide from whoever was coming. They’ll just leave the car alone… Hopefully.

When the headlights passed her slowly, she gave another sigh of relief before horror took over her calm but panicked demeanor as the car stopped and started to back up towards her own. ‘Oh shit. Here it is. I’m about to be kidnapped, killed and who knows what else.’ Her mind was racing with all the inevitable possibilities of an insane paranoid person.

The engine cut off of the vehicle in front of her and Weiss blindly reached around for something to use as a weapon. It was either going to be her favorite clutch that matched everything she wore or an umbrella. It didn’t take a genius to know to pick the umbrella but her arm was shaky as she brought it closer. ‘Okay. Wait until they try to bust in and hit them with this!’ Her plan was solid and definitely a ten out of ten.

Weiss hadn’t noticed the figure walking over before screaming at the top of her lungs when she hears a light tapping on the window. “I DON’T WANT TO DIE!”

“Whoa miss!” A female voice cried out to her from outside. “I’m not here to kill you, I’m here to tow your car back to my shop!”

Weiss’s weapon still in hand, she leans closer to the door to see the woman the voice belonged to. She had an innocent face, short black hair with red tips and greasy overalls on with some stained gloves to match. “Why should I believe you?” She asks, gripping the umbrella tighter.

“Well, I know your name is Weiss Schnee!” She says and the heiress scoffs.

“My face is all over the papers, news, and tabloids. Try better than that!”

“Okay. Uhm…” She grabs out a piece of paper to look it over. “Your father, Barnaby Schnee, called us for our high ratings in customer satisfaction and fast pick ups…. He also said that his daughter, you, were stranded in the middle of nowhere and that I shouldn’t ask how he knew that.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes, that definitely sounded like her father. “Are you saying, that very over protective man put a tracking device in my car!?” She threw open the door and almost took out the woman next to it. “HOW DARE HE!”

“AH-Uh-uhm miss!” She puts up her hands in front of her. “Please calm down. I am only doing my job and he already paid for everything. Including a look under the hood of the car to see why it broke down.”

“FINE!” She shouts at Ruby but felt a pang of guilt when she saw the hurt, puppy expression. “Sorry. This has been one hell of a night and I’d like to go home.”

“Well, if you’re fine with me towing your car, I can drop you off wherever you live!” She gives a sweet smile and innocence just oozed from that expression.

Weiss couldn’t possibly say no now, “Alright then.” She grumbles, relenting to the sweetness.

“Great!” She says as she holds out her hand to Weiss, “My name is Ruby Rose! I’ll be towing your car for the night!”

Weiss’s eyes rolled before taking her hand to shake it. Her smooth skin felt rough callused hands and a strong grip. “Weiss Schnee.” She says, already knowing that Ruby knows. But it’s like a program in her brain to introduce herself, she did it no matter what.

“Alrighty then, Weiss. You collect your valuables and I’ll get your car hooked up~” Ruby goes back to her truck and starts to put the ramp down on it.

Weiss just sighs, head pounding and tired. She really needs to go to bed. She walks to her car, grabbing her clutch, phone and other things that are important to her before grabbing the keys and locking it. Ruby hums a happy tune as she grabs the large hook attached to the crane of her truck before getting stopped by Weiss. “Do not scratch my car with that thing!”

“Don’t worry. This is so I can get it on the ramp and hook it in place. I’m going to be fixing this car, I don’t need to add to the list of stuff to repair.” She waves Weiss off as she goes back to her original task. “If you want, you can sit in my truck for now. It’s unlocked.”

“Unlocked? That’s dangerous! What if someone jumped in and stole your car?” Weiss couldn’t believe how trusting this woman is.

Ruby shrugs, “I’m not too worried about it.” She gets Weiss’s car hooked up and moves to start raising it onto the ramp. “Everyone around here is pretty calm and keeps to themselves.” She looks to Weiss. “Don’t worry about it.”   
  
Weiss narrows her eyes, “That is way too trusting.” She leaves Ruby to go sit in the passenger seat of the truck and waits there.

After another fifteen minutes, Ruby climbed in and adjusted the rearview mirror. “Ready to go?” She asks, looking to Weiss with a grin on her face.

Weiss just narrows her eyes at her with a scowl. “Yes.” She grumbles, and leaned into the worn seat of the truck.

Ruby didn’t mind the pouting behavior, she got it a lot from her customers since their cars are broken down. Who would be happy about that? “I hope you don’t mind if we drop your car off first. That way we’re not driving all over with it.” Checking the road before pulling onto the street to start driving.

“Fine. Whatever gets it fixed faster.” Weiss sighs through her nose before looking out the window. “How long until we get to your shop?”

“Hmmm. It’ll probably take an hour…” Ruby thinks, tapping on her steering wheel in idle thought. “So, we have a lot of time to get to know each other!” She hoped her perky attitude would help Weiss cheer up.

It had the opposite effect it looked like as Weiss closed her eyes and furrowed her brows together. “No thanks. I’d rather just sit here in quiet thought to get my headache to go away.”

“Oh… Uhm, I have some aspirin if you want any…” Ruby looks towards her before looking to the dark road again.

“No thank you.” Weiss mutters, rubbing the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long ride for her.

Ruby deflates a bit before reaching over to turn on the radio. She needed something to fill the silence since Weiss wasn’t going to talk. Though before she even grabbed the knob to push it on, slender fingers wrap around her wrist. “Wha-”

“Don’t you dare turn on that radio!” Weiss growls out, she was not going to have loud music making her headache worse.

“Uhm. Okay… I was just going to turn on some country.”

Weiss glares at her, she was not going to listen to hick music! “No. If you turn it on, turn it to classical or opera.”

“I don’t think I have any of those channels on here.” Ruby looks to the road before eyeing her old radio. “I mean. This is kind of an old truck.”

“Then keep everything quiet. I really don’t want to listen to anything or speak. Just… Silence!”

Ruby gave a glare to the heiress. Bossy and rude, wonderful. She lets out an aggravated sigh before slumping against her seat in the truck and hands clenched tightly around worn, cracked leather on the steering wheel. “Fine.”

Half an hour passed since the tension over the radio. Ruby had calmed since then, her cheerful demeanor wasn't going to be affected by Weiss. “Is your headache better?” She asks quietly, eyes looking to the worn out woman next to her.

“It's better than it was. Thank you.” Weiss mumbles, looking out the window to watch the tree line or the few hidden houses that were built in the middle of the forest.

“That’s good.” Ruby quietly adds before stopping at a stop sign to check and see if cars were coming on either side. Seeing the roads dead and dark this late at night only made their time quicker to get to the shop.

The awkward silence filled the truck again as Ruby drove, fingers tapping aimlessly on the steering wheel to give her something to do or just anything at this point might keep her sane! She honestly just wished Weiss would talk. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy and she really needed to stay awake as to not crash horrifically on the side of the road and kill them both.

“How much longer?” Weiss asks, looking to the tired tow driver.

Ruby checked a passing sign on her right and sighs, “Half an hour. Which I’m glad for, I’m starting to get sleepy.” She tried to stifle a yawn but failed. “Whoa. Excuse me.” She gives a sheepish grin.

“It’s fine. I’m sure my father insisted you come pick me up, no matter what the time was when he was tracking me….” Weiss grumbles and eyes narrowing again in annoyance. “I can’t believe he did that.”

“Very overprotective.” Ruby adds and shrugs, “At least he isn’t over protective and carefree all at once. Like my dad.” She gives a chuckle.

“How can he be both at once? That makes no sense.” Weiss’s brow raised in question.

“Ah. The best example I have is… My sister flirts with everything. Boys and girls alike, she doesn’t care. So dad would tell her to be safe, sound and all that awkward overprotective stuff that every parent uses. But he also wants to be the best friend at the same time. Try the new trends and be the hip dad to meet all of Yang’s ‘dates’ and embarrass Yang all at the same time.”

Weiss shakes her head, “I’d rather have that then ‘tracking my daughter so I know where she is at all times’ over protective.” She sighs, “My sister joined the military and he had a difficult time adjusting to that. So since Winter can’t be traced around the globe, may as well keep your youngest on a leash.” Her arms became a barrier as she crossed them tightly over her chest. “I don’t like it.”

Ruby just nods, “Yeah. I don’t think I’d be too fond of it either.” She sighs heavily. “Love my dad to death, but I’m glad he has Yang to torment instead of me.”

“What? No hundreds of dates to bring back?” Weiss asks, looking out the window again.

Ruby shakes her head, “Yang is smart, okay? She’s just reckless at the same time.” She felt she had to defend her sister but then frowns. “My dad had met my last girlfriend… Let's say, it’s a good thing it’s over.” She slumped in her seat again, looking a bit defeated.

Weiss nods and leaned her head against the cool glass, “My dad hasn’t even met mine. Pretty sure he knows everything about her.” She stopped herself and wondered how she got onto this topic with Ruby. It was strange that she was so open with such a cheerful dolt. “Can we talk about something else?”

Ruby looks to her and gives a hurried nod. “Yes! That sounds great.” She gives a small smile and tapped on the steering wheel again in thought.

Silence reigned over them again as topics seemed either too personal to discuss or just gross small talk like the weather. Both of them mulling over things before lights in the far distance caught their attention.

“Is that the city?”

“Yep! We’re almost there!” Ruby grins, “So you should be getting service soon enough so you can call someone or do whatever you need to do.”

“Good. I need to call my girlfriend and tell her why I wasn’t able to come over.” She sighs, “Two hours too late…” She grumbles.

Ruby sighs, “If she loves you, she’ll understand. If you could have called her, you would have.” She nods, trying to cheer her up. “Life's a bitch sometimes.”

Weiss grins, “It really is.”

* * *

Once they entered the city, Weiss’s cell phone started to ring almost immediately. “Oh my god.” She grumbles and takes it out of her clutch. Glaring at it before answered, “Hello, Father.”

“Weiss!” He sounded so relieved and sighed. “Thank god you’re okay.”

“Father… It was just my car. I didn’t die in a terrible accident or get pushed off the road.” Though she was glad he wasn’t there for her ‘serial murderer’ rant.

“Doesn’t matter! Your safety is my priority!” He huffs, annoyed on the other end. “I hope the driver I picked was professional and what not like it said on the reviews before I dialed her.”

“Yes. Miss Rose is a delight.” Weiss closes her eyes, “A little loud but she tries.” Ruby’s turn to give an annoyed huff next to her and Weiss tried to hide a smile at that. “She’s going to be dropping off my car before I can get home.”

“No need to worry about a ride home, Weiss. I should already have someone waiting there by the time we’re done talking.”

“Father…”

“Weiss. It’s final.” He ended whatever argument she was going to bring up before she tried.

“Fine.”

“Good. I will see you when you get home. Good night.”

“Good night.” She hangs up and grumbles angrily.

“Wow. Besides burning me about my perkiness, he does sound overbearing.” Ruby laughs. Stopping at a red light. More and more people were appearing in the glow of the street lights and bars or clubs of downtown.

“Well, he has a driver waiting for me at whatever shop we’re heading to.” She sighs.

Ruby frowns, “Oh okay. Cool.” She shrugs, “I guess once I get your car off of this I can just sleep in the shop.

Weiss gave her a surprised look, “What?!”

“What?” Ruby was confused, “We have a bed in one of the extra rooms for naps or breaks… And it’s where I live..” She moves to turn her truck onto another road. “Not like it’s covered in oil, grease or other gross things.”

Weiss just gawks at her, “What about an apartment?”

“I’m too poor to afford one on my own… I don’t want to live with my sister and I don’t want to move in back home.” Ruby sighs, “Besides, my family owns the shop so it’s not like I’m trespassing by living there.” she looks to Weiss and grins, “And I'm a firm believer in stranger danger so no random roommates.”

Weiss just stared at her and frowns. Before she could say anything Ruby piped up again, “Here we are! Rose Thorn Towing!” she announced before parking in the fenced yard of the towing building.

Weiss just nods as she looks at the area she was now in. A bit on the lower middle-class end of the spectrum, there were people sitting on stoops from what she could see behind the security gate they passed through and was shut remotely. It smelled funny as soon as she opened the door. Wonderful. “This area is… charming.” She didn’t want to be rude.

Ruby shrugs, “It’s home.” She hops out of her truck and heads to the back to get Weiss’s car off the bed. “Do you see your ride anywhere?” She asks, slipping on thick leather gloves to get to work. “Don’t want you waiting out there before they come.”

Weiss peers around and sees a black car with the Schnee Emblem on it approaching the security gate. “That would be them.” She says and crosses her arms in front of her.

Ruby nods, “Great.” She smiles and walks around the truck to open the gate for her as soon as a few large men in black suits got out. “Uhm. Since they look really scary and probably have guns on them. I’ll just let you walk out.”

Weiss sighs, “He always prepares for someone to come and kill me.” She rolls her eyes and looks to Ruby. “It was nice meeting you.” She says as she walks through the gate to the personnel by the car.

“Bye Weiss!” Ruby waves before shutting the gate and locking it again.

Weiss gives a small wave before sitting in the back of the car and the men enter in front before driving off.

Once Weiss was out of sight, Ruby sighs and goes back to work on putting her car down to be worked on tomorrow. Weiss was rude, kind of loud and angry all the time. But Ruby could see her as a friend, though once her car was fixed that probably won’t happen. Still, why not try?


End file.
